


An Educational Experience

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, M/M, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(round season 5)</p><p>Oh fuck Cas had a pretty dick. Okay, dicks were not pretty. Guys didn’t have pretty dicks. They may have had nice thick dicks that Dean wanted to fuck himself raw on. But pretty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Educational Experience

It was a rare sort of night when the world wasn’t ending too fast, just meandering towards it’s own doom at a leisurely pace. There weren’t any hunts in the surrounding area – though to be fair they were kind of in the middle of fuck ass nowhere – and they had no leads on any seals. Not only that, Dean had managed to get Sam to stay in town instead of the cabin they had been inhabiting, because his little brother was awesome like that, or just knew exactly what Dean meant with his totally subtle eyebrow waggle in Cas’ direction. Either way, the set up was perfect. Oven preheated, ready to go, all hands on deck. 

The freezer pizza Dean had cooked after he coaxed the angel into hanging around was already decimated, along with a couple of six packs of beer and going on about a half bottle whiskey at the moment. Life was good.

But the action flick they had been watching was over, with minor grumbling from Cas, and Dean had something else he wanted to put in. He hadn’t managed to find the original flick Cas was questioning, but he wasn’t paying too much attention when his brother had been in the room that time. It was just the two of them now. He found something similar enough though, although all bad cheap porn was pretty fucking similar. But he made sure this one had a little spanking in it. 

Dean hadn’t been able to get more than an awkward grope out of Cas, mostly because he had been kind of worried the angel was junkless, but Cas definitely had junk, or his vessel did or something, that was not a line of thought Dean wanted to pursue, but there had definitely been some activity when he was watching the flick that one time, though he looked really confused about it. That was okay, cause Dean could teach him a few things, he was just that good of a sort of friend. It was going to be educational. 

Getting up from the couch with only a mild stumble he went over to the old tape player and pulled out the movie, pushing in the vhs of porn, turning around and rubbing the back of his neck, Cas looking a little flushed and actually a bit unsteady as he swayed on the couch. Damn, Dean didn’t think angels could get drunk either. Score one for him. That would make this easier. 

“So, uh, I know I said guys never do this kind of stuff in the same room as each other last time.”

All he got for that was a squinty ‘ I don’t understand that reference’ look.

As soon as the tape kicked in with a scantily clad blonde and a ripped plumber, lots of cheesy dialogue to be had, Dean gave his best ‘you know what this is’ kind of seductive smile. Which still only got him a more severe squint as he plopped back on the couch next to Cas.

“I mean, you don’t just ninja sneak some porn on a guy.”

“I’m an angel, not a ninja.”

“No, no, I mean sometimes guys do this together, when they both want to. So I uh. Do you.... I mean I could explain it to you if you wanted to know.”

Cas looked to the screen where the blond was lamenting the fact that she didn’t have enough to pay the plumber, but he had already done the work, and she was leaning over a sink suggestively offering an alternative means of payment. The plumber was pushing up against her running his hand over the swell of her ass, lifting up the skirt, long lean legs bare and just a narrow strip of g-string between her ass cheeks. 

“I will admit I am curious. Is this common practice among humans?”

“What, like the whole porn thing, or the spanking thing?”

As if on cue the plumber started spanking the blond, while she promised him proper compensation for his work, appearing oh so grateful that he didn’t mind taking this kind of payment, and there may have been some very bad dialogue about clearing out her plumbing.

“I’m not certain. I’m aware humans have sex for recreational purposes and not solely out of emotional attachment or a need to procreate, but the ability to record and mass distribute such material is fairly recent. It’s strange.”

“Oh well, you know, guys are lazy, it’s easy to pop in a flick and polish a little wood. Makes it convenient.”

“Hm.”

Cas looked like he was seriously considering the history of recorded pornography as he leaned forward, lips twitching down and brow all crinkled as he watched the blond bending over further, arching into the light little swats on what was a very nice although over tanned ass. 

“And what about the spanking. Isn’t that a form of punishment, it’s supposed to hurt but she does not seem too displeased by this.”

Dean shifted, adjusted his jeans that really shouldn’t be so tight, and it was probably a little of the porn and a little of Cas, but as much as he was ok putting on a skin flick if it was just the two of them, he wasn’t sure about whipping out his dick.

“It uh, well, some people like that kind of stuff. It’s like, you know when you’re fighting and you get hurt but it just makes you fight harder, it’s a rush, all the adrenaline or whatever, it kind of pumps up your senses and you feel fucking invincible. Yeah. It’s kind of like that, some people like to make it exciting.”

Dean was watching Cas more than he was watching the porn. Fuck, Cas looked over at him just as he was licking his lips and palming the line of his hard cock against his thigh.

“I think I understand.”

The blond was on her knees pulling the plumbers erection out of his pants already, going to town like it was fucking dessert and she was on a diet. Dean only caught it out of the corner of his eye, he swore Cas fucking scooted closer to him on the couch, face completely serious and flat, but his eyes were wide and goddam but Dean wasn’t sure if he was drunk and seeing what he wanted or if Cas was actually looking down his body, looking at his crotch, coming a little closer still. Dean slung one arm over the back of the couch, lifting up one leg folded partially and slouching with wide posture, staring right back at Cas.

“Yeah, it uh, lots of people like lots of different things, y’know, you just gotta, experiment, find what you like.”  
Dean almost choked on his own fucking saliva at Cas’ next words.

“And what do you like Dean?”

“Uh, I like a lot of things. I usually get attached to people for who they are more than their bodies. Hot bodies help though. I like hot bodies. Fit, y’know, like yours.....”

Dean wasn’t sure if he was going to have a heart attack from the anxiety that he was goading a frikken angel of the lord on like the cheap porno flick playing in the back ground, or because he thought that said angel might actually take the bait. 

“And what do you do when you watch this sort of entertainment alone? Show me.”

Fucking christ did Cas actually seriously basically just ask him to whip out his dick and jerk off? Come on man. The angel had been around for centuries. He should fucking know. Dean knew Cas knew what sex was, maybe only in theory, and maybe he didn’t really understand, cause fuck he was an angel after all, but he could spy on people and read minds and shit, he had to know the basic fundamentals of it even if he was curious about all the reasons and protocol and foreplay. 

Dean leaned forward to the small coffee table to take a swig of whiskey and finish the dregs of his last beer bottle. Passing the whiskey bottle off to Cas who upended it and took at least a quarter bottle down in one gulp before settling back on the couch, Dean leaned back and took a deep breath. Fuck he shouldn’t feel a shy teenager doing this shit, and he knew that Cas wouldn’t tell anybody – wouldn’t tell Sam – if this all got fucking weird way too fast, but it was pretty weird already.

The blond was bent over the kitchen sink now, face twisted up in what was supposed to be really good sex, pushing back against the plumber who’s uniform was only partially removed, still laying a few smacks on her ass he pushed into her.  
Dean’s gaze flicked between the tv and Cas, deciding he should just go with it and pretend he was in a bad porn flick with his best friend. Unzipping his pants, he pulled his cock up, pushing jeans down his hips a little, gripping around it to give a few firm strokes from base to head, watching Cas. 

Cas watched him back. Fuck his eyes were blue, and Dean should not be waxing poetic about a guys eyes while he jerked off watching porn. But damn. What he was not expecting though, was for Cas to lean back and undo his own pants. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Not part of the plan. Does not compute. Do not pass go.

Oh fuck Cas had a pretty dick.

Okay, dicks were not pretty. Guys didn’t have pretty dicks. They may have had nice thick dicks that Dean wanted to fuck himself raw on. But pretty? 

Cas’ erection was kind of pretty though, proportional, long and a bit slender, like the rest of his build, an even pale color through the whole shaft and flushed a little pink at the head, nice and straight, a few veins protruding but not overly so, damn, it was a pretty dick. 

Okay, Dean was getting off to watching Cas watching him getting off more than he was to the porn that by now was just bad background noise, forced grunts and moans and ‘oh yeah babies’, and he kind of just wanted to turn the flick off so he could hear the little gasps he swore Cas was making. But that was not within the parameters, no, this was supposed to be Dean watching porn with Cas and teaching him shit and laughing at the purely efficient and practical way that Cas approached everything. 

Supposed to be, coulda been shoulda been woulda been, but whiskey was a really good friend, the kinda friend that nudged you into stupid shit you knew you were going to regret later but really, really enjoyed now. Like leaning forward on the couch haphazardly, pretty much falling in to Cas’ lap to the tune of a grunt of surprise as the angel tensed under him, but Dean had that pretty cock wrapped in his lips before Cas could really object, and who would object once their cock was in Dean’s mouth?

Drunk and pretty damn uncoordinated even by his standards, it was good, hot and sloppy and so fucking slick with spit he couldn’t stop drooling, pushing down on Cas’ cock and surprised when a slender hand found it’s way into his short hair, forcing him down harder, and Dean might snark that Cas needed to learn the fine etiquette of getting a bj and not gagging a guy on your cock, but, well he was currently choking on it and couldn’t really object, didn’t really want to either. 

Still jacking himself off as he kneeled on the couch bent forward in Cas lap, the bad porno finally ended with roll credits to overly bass filled music before nothing but static, a quiet crackling, and Dean could tune it out well enough to listen to Cas then, the way Cas gasped and stifled a thick moan, his breath ragged and deep. The angel was getting into it now, bucking his hips up and gripping Dean’s hair, mumbling incoherently and Dean wasn’t sure if was english or something else, it just sounded wrecked and harsh and he fucking loved it. Cas didn’t last long, not even giving any warning when he came hot in Dean’s mouth, thick against his tongue and rich with that earth deep taste. Dean seriously needed to teach him polite sex – or just negotiating beforehand – which this technically was supposed to be what he set out to do, but it was too good, months worth of wet dreams swallowed down, and he was coming hard in his own fist, against the rough tweed fabric of the couch, tongue and lips working along Cas’ barely softening shaft while he had the best damn orgasm he’d gotten in a long while and it was just from a little hand action. Damn.

One hand braced on a very firm thigh still covered by polyester pants, Dean righted himself up on the couch with a small amount of swerving drunkenness, settling close to Cas, stupid grin plastered on his face, cum streaking down his chin that he didn’t manage to swallow, lips slick with spit. 

Cas looked like he just saw the face of god. Okay, bad analogy, Dean used to think sex was pretty fucking divine but with all the shit going down lately, he wanted to avoid that line of thought.

“That was.... educational. Thank you.”

Dean laughed raucously, almost doubting if this was reality or a djin induced alternate universe. Cause angels were not supposed to be that hot, or have such pretty cocks.

“Course man, s’what friends do for each other. Good friends. With benefits.”

“I believe your friendship has been of great benefit to me.”

“Good to know man.”


End file.
